Memórias dos mares
by Ayuki-san
Summary: YaoiLemon. Julian x Kanon. Julian relembra seus momentos ao lado de Kanon, com um pouco de tristeza por não têlo ao seu lado... [leiam a fic, está melhor que o resumo]


**Memórias dos mares**

Primeiramente, todos os personagens citados não me pertencem... Infelizmente...

_N/A: Meu primeiro lemon... Fiz essa fic como um teste para poder entrar no fórum Zodíac Yaoi. Entõo juntei Julian e Kanon e surgiu isso ai. Espero que gostem. Façam uma ficwritter feliz, deixem reviews! ._

Estou aqui neste lugar que outrora lhe encontrei ferido, quase morrendo. Fiquei hipnotizado por sua beleza que contrastava com a sua dor estampada em sua face. Por alguns minutos eu admirei seu rosto antes de tirá-lo daquela situação. Eu me lembro de tudo, daquela noite sombria e chuvosa no cabo Sounion...

_"Estava chovendo muito quando saí de meu Templo. Não sei porque senti que alguma coisa me chamava. E fui encontrar o que me chamava preso ao Cabo Sounion..._

_Quando eu cheguei no Cabo vi um jovem amarrado. Estava desmaiado e o mar ameaçava sufocá-lo. Fiquei hipnotizado por sua beleza, mesmo que em sua face demonstrasse a enorme dor que estava sentindo. Por alguns minutos permaneci admirando-o até que resolvi tirá-lo de lá e levá-lo ao meu Templo._

_Permaneci ao seu lado enquanto você dormia, velando por seu sono. Não o quanto tempo você ficou dormindo porque também adormeci com minha cabeça recostada em seu peito. Só me lembro que você acordou sobressaltado e com isso fez com que eu acordasse também. Ficamos nos encarando por alguns segundos, tempo suficiente para admirá-lo ainda mais e me perder em devaneios enquanto olhava para seus olhos._

_-Onde estou? – você disse quebrando o silencio._

_-Em meu T-Templo. – respondi um tanto nervoso._

_-Seu templo?_

_-Sim... – desviei o olhar – Sou Julian Solo, reencarnação de Poseidon. – voltei meu olhar em direção ao seu. Você fez uma breve reverência ao saber quem eu era._

_-Sou Kanon. – não pude conter um breve sorriso ao saber seu nome, que por sinal julguei muito belo combinando com o portador._

_-Prazer em conhecê-lo, jovem Kanon._

_-Estou há muito tempo aqui em seu Templo? Não consigo lembrar como cheguei aqui._

_-Eu lhe salvei, você estava preso no Cabo Sounion. Você iria morrer afogado. – percebi que Kanon baixara os olhos, parecendo magoado. _

_-Meu irmão me pôs lá... para cumprir uma punição... – ele disse ainda com os olhos abaixados. Era uma visão encantadora e inocente e não podendo me conter toquei em seu belo rosto._

_-Não precisa se preocupar. – falei enquanto minha mão deslizava pelo rosto sentido aquela pele macia. – Aqui você ficará bem. – meus dedos pararam em seus lábios e Kanon voltou seu olhar em direção ao meu._

_-Obrigado. – falou mantendo o olhar fixo em mim. _

_Seu olhar passou de inocente a malicioso ao tocar sutilmente meus dedos com sua língua. Foi a deixa para que pudesse entrar no "joguinho" também._

_Subi na cama em que ele se encontrava e aproximei os meus lábios o mais próximo dos seus sem tocá-los, a minha intenção era deixá-lo com aquela vontade de querer ir mais além. Porém Kanon correspondeu muito rápido ao meu "aviso" e me puxou para um beijo lascivo, no qual senti um desejo enorme tomando conta de meu ser. _

_-Kanon... – falei sussurrando enquanto beijava._

_-Sim..._

_Afastei meus lábios dos dele e fiquei olhando em seus olhos. Ainda tinha aquela malicia de antes. Sorri maliciosamente e percorri com minhas mãos aquele peito desnudo e musculoso, enquanto Kanon beijava sutilmente meu pescoço fazendo com que eu sentisse arrepios por todo o corpo. Desvencilhei-me de minha túnica e permiti que Kanon percorresse o meu corpo com seus lábios, ávidos de desejo._

_Também percorri o corpo de Kanon com meus lábios até chegar a região do baixo ventre e perceber que ele ainda estava de calças. Olhei marotamente para ele como se pedisse permissão para concretizar o ato._

_-Faça o que você quiser... – sussurrou como se fosse a confirmação de que eu esperava. _

_Com minha boca fui retirando lentamente sua calça, fazendo breve pausas para beijar suas coxas bem definidas, deixando-o cada vez com mais tesão. Fiz isso até retirar toda a calça e admirar aquele corpo num ângulo que excitava qualquer um. Kanon_ _correspondia a todas as minhas carícias completamente, era visível pelo seu corpo. Seu membro estava rijo e percebi que o meu também estava. Sorri marotamente e comecei a lamber aquele membro, primeiro devagar num sobe e desce de língua. Kanon gemia de prazer, enquanto eu "brincava". Depois de tanto "brincar", abocanhei aquele membro com um apetite voraz que Kanon soltou um gemido mais alto, pedia-me para parar. Eu negava com a cabeça, pois sabia que ele estava gostando daquilo. Depois de me satisfazer, foi a vez de Kanon._

_Kanon posicionou-se sobre meu corpo e o percorreu com seus lábios todo ele até chegar lá, fazendo com que eu sentisse arrepios por toda extensão de meu corpo. Ao ver meu membro rijo, sorriu maliciosamente e o abocanhou. Soltei um gemido enquanto ele subia e descia com sua boca percorrendo toda a extensão de meu membro. Era um frenesi tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo. Meu corpo era puro desejo e Kanon conseguia me satisfazer..."._

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelas ondas fortes que arrebentavam no Cabo. Foi então que percebi que meu corpo estava excitado com as lembranças daquela noite em que te encontrei. Tivemos outras tantas noites de amor, mas essa foi inesquecível. Talvez por ter sido a primeira...

Você se tornou meu general marina e ficou perto de mim por muito tempo. Ajudou-me a enfrentar os moleques de Athena e mesmo com a minha derrota, continuou ao meu lado. Porém nem tudo o que é bom dura muito...

Você partiu para defender o Santuário de Athena, me prometendo voltar. Ainda lembro das suas palavras ditas na praia no dia de sua partida...

"_Havia chegado na praia, o sol estava se pondo. Ao horizonte vi você admirando o pôr do sol. Cheguei por trás lhe abraçando e beijei levemente sua orelha. Você se virou e beijou-me levemente._

_-Kanon, por que me chamou até aqui?_

_-Tenho algo a lhe dizer, só não sei se você irá me compreender... – Kanon desviou o olhar, fitando o horizonte._

_-Fale... O que eu não irei compreender?_

_-Athena me chamou para ajuda-la a defender o Santuário. Após muitas guerras, o número de cavaleiros foi reduzido, principalmente os dourados. Com a morte de meu irmão, sou o sucessor da armadura de Gêmeos e como dever de um cavaleiro dourado devo proteger o Santuário. – ele voltou-se para mim com os olhos cheios d'água. Os meus também estavam, mas eu esforçava-me para não demonstrar._

_-Então você irá me abandonar... depois de tudo o que fiz para você? É isso que eu mereço por lhe dar toda a minha confiança e meu amor para você? – não agüentei e explodi em lágrimas._

_-Não interprete assim Julian. Não estou jogando fora o que você me ofertou por todo esse tempo, e nem estou negando o seu amor por mim. Mas eu tenho um dever a cumprir e não posso fugir de minha missão. – você se aproximou de meu rosto na tentativa de me beijar, mas eu fugi desse carinho._

_-E sua "missão" ao meu lado? Você vai trocar a minha "missão" pela de Athena?_

_-A nossa "missão" é única e só a nós pertence. Não vou deixa-la de lado, só peço um tempo para poder me dedicar a essa nova missão que surgiu. __Por favor Julian entenda..._

_-Entender... Eu vou perder você e você me pede para entender? – segurei os braços dele e fixei o meu olhar no dele. Tanto o meu rosto e o seu estavam banhados em lágrimas._

_-Julian... – beijou levemente meus lábios – Eu irei voltar, tão logo tudo estiver acabado._

_-Você promete? Saiba que promessa é divida, ainda mais se for feita a um deus._

_-Eu prometo... – voltou a me beijar levemente. _

_Procurou percorrer minha boca com sua língua. Eu sabia que era um beijo de despedida, mas fazia o máximo para não acreditar nisso. Foi um beijo rápido e apaixonado, deixando um gostinho de quero mais. Tão logo o navio apitou chamando os passageiros para o embarque. Vi Kanon sumir por entre eles. Via partir naquele navio o meu amor e minha esperança, tudo o que eu sentia estava indo embora juntamente com ele..."._

Você não cumpriu sua promessa ainda. Não voltou para continuarmos o que nós paramos. Toda noite, no mesmo horário em que lhe encontrei pela 1a vez, eu volto aqui no Cabo Sounion, na inútil esperança de lhe encontrar. Mas eu não o encontro... Encontro um lugar vazio, onde as minhas lembranças tentar preencher o vazio em meu coração.


End file.
